Ordinary Human
by PrimrosePrime
Summary: When a relic unexpectedly turns both Autobots and Decepticons into humans, Jack, Miko, and Raf decide to teach them how to adapt throughout the world while Agent Fowler helps a young friend who knows about the Autobots and Decepticons while she keeps a few past secrets.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: Unexpected Transformation

Everyone in the base was doing their own thing. They all nearly jumped when the monitor beeped loudly. Ratchet was the first to scramble over to it. "A relic"? He questioned aloud. "What kind of relic"? Cliffjumper asked. "I don't know. It doesn't say." "We might as well go so the cons don't get it." Bumblebee said and Optimus nodded. The medic started up the groundbridge. "Autobots, roll out." He said and they all drove through the bride. Raf, Miko, Jack watched as the groundbridge closed. "What now"? Miko asked. In the battlefield, Smokescreen ran with the relic in his servos. Knockout ran after him. Predaking roared and swiped at Smokescreen who yelled in surprise and slight pain. Starscream snatched the relic out of the rookie's servos. "Hey"! He snapped at the air and grunted when Predaking grabbed him and tossed him away. Arcee ran forward and tackled the seeker. The relic flew out of Starscream's servos. Both of their optics widened as it did. Breakdown leaped forward and grabbed the relic but yelped when Optimus tackled the mech in mid-air. The Autobot groundbridge opened and they all ran through. Optimus yanked the relic out of Breakdown's servos and ran after Wheeljack. Megatron growled in anger and frustration. Ultra Magnus panted as Ratchet closed the bridge. "Nobody's hurt. But that might as well have been the longest battle we've ever fought." Wheeljack huffed. "Yeah." Bumblebee agreed. "What's the relic"? Miko asked. Ratchet scanned the object on the table. "I don't know. It's not of Cybertronian." Optimus picked up the relic and studied it for a second before they were suddenly engulfed by a white light. Miko groaned, her eyes nearly blinded by the bright light that engulfed the bots. "Everyone okaaaaaaaaah"! She yelled, her voice filled with shock. "What is it"? Arcee asked and when she looked at her hands, she shrieked. Ratchet grumbled angrily. "Great. Just great"! He snapped at the air. Optimus who walked over to Arcee. He was an inch tall. He had black hair and soft sky blue eyes. He wore a dark red and blue sweater that had golden stars on the long sleeves and wore gray jeans and cowboy boots. Ratchet wore a white shirt and a doctor jacket. He had brown hair and turquoise-blue eyes. He wore red pants and gray shoes. Arcee had raven black hair that had a pink streak at the top while wearing a blue leather jacket and a silver shirt, and light pink jeans, along with gray sneakers. Agent Fowler walked in. "What in Sam Hill?! More humans, Prime"?! "Actually, Agent Fowler, these are the bots." Jack said nervously. Agent Fowler looked at Optimus who nodded. "Hm..." Jack hummed to himself, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "What if we showed you around Jasper, Nevada"? Miko asked. Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other. "Not sure if that's a good idea." Cliffjumper said nervously. "It won't be half as bad if you just explore. Plus, nobody's going to even know it's actually you." Miko said. "She's right." Ultra Magnus said and Optimus hummed to himself. "Alright. That sounds like a good idea." Agent Fowler said. Miko excitedly grinned. "Yes"! She cheered with a fist in the air. Ratchet grumbled. "Primus, help us." He muttered under his breath. The Autobots and children were around in the forest, hiking. They all froze when seven men walked towards them. "Megatron"?! Bulkhead exclaimed. "Yes." He snapped. Megatron had black hair and wore a black sweater that had deep purple and silver stripes. He wore gray jeans and brown shoes. He had his crimson red eyes. Soundwave had deep blue hair that was singed with bright lavender colored tips and he wore a blue shirt and black jeans and tennis shoes. Knockout had blonde hair that that was black at the sides, red eyes and wore a red and black striped shirt that was white and black jeans and blue shoes. Breakdown had dark brown hair with amber eyes. He wore a deep blue vest and black jeans with tennis shoes. Shockwave had black hair. He was wearing dark gray shades and he was wearing a lab coat on top of a gray shirt and jeans, along with boots. Starscream was wearing a gray sweater with blue jeans and boots as well. He had black hair streamed with white. Dreadwing had on a blue shirt, golden jeans and black shoes. His hair was black and his eyes were dark brown. Predaking was an entirely different story. He had black hair that was dyed dark red and orange. He wore an orange long sleeved shirt with gray jeans and black cowboy-like shoes. He had bright golden eyes. "Has anyone else-"? "No. Just us." Knockout huffed. "Well that's surprising." Arcee said. Agent Fowler deeply sighed before his eyes lit up a little. "I have an idea." He grinned and everyone looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: New Friends, New Home

An eighteen year old boy sat on the roof, his blonde hair gently flowing with the wind as it blew. He wore an orange sweater and white jeans. He had blue blue eyes that sparkled like the water. He had to smile at how quiet everything was. "Hey, kid!" A familiar voice called out. Well, so much for quiet. He looked to see Agent Fowler grinning at him. "Hey, Fowler." He jumped down from the roof and onto the ground. "Where are the other ones?" Agent Fowler asked curiously. "In the house." Griffin looked at the others behind Agent Fowler. "Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen. Megatron, Soundwave, Starscream, Knockout, Shockwave, Dreadwing, Breakdown, Airachnid, Predaking. Anyone else?" "No. That's all of them." Agent Fowler chuckled. Griffin smiled before glancing over his shoulder. A girl at the age of fourteen looked at them, peeking from the window. She had raven black hair and spring green eyes. "C'mon, Marley. It's just Fowler and he's brought some friends." Griffin smiled. Predaking tilted his head for a moment as Marley opened the window and leaped out. Just before anyone could get to her, Marley reached the ground on her feet. "Showoff." Kaitlyn smirked and Pope stuck his tongue out at his sister, his deep brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Paige looked at Megatron then at Optimus before she looked at Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus and huffed softly like a puppy would sneeze. She looked to Predaking and stepped back. Shiloh looked at Optimus and tilted his head. "Kids, meet the Autobots and Decepticons." Agent Fowler said. Charlotte chuckled softly, crossing her arms as she gazed at Soundwave. "Quite an honor to meet the Silent One." Soundwave nodded his helm at her and she nodded back. Pope gave Charlotte a glare, "will you please stop talking telepathically?!" Charlotte smirked at her brother. Marley rolled her eyes and looked at Starscream. She opened her light grey and black wings, startling everyone except Agent Fowler and her siblings. She walked to Starscream and tilted her head. Starscream stared at her nervously. "Nice to meet you. I'm Marley. Marley Nicole Angel." Starscream felt his cheeks warm up and a small smile pulled at his face. "I am Starscream. It is nice to meet you as well, Marley." He said with a slight stutter in his words. Marley giggled and Kaitlyn and Pope raised their eyebrows while Shiloh smiled at Optimus who had smiled back. Griffin smiled softly, "why don't you all come inside? It's gonna get dark soon." With that said, Agent Fowler walked to the door and opened it as everyone else followed him. The inside room was pretty spacious. "Kaitlyn, can you take the Autobots to their bedroom?" Paige asked softly. "I'll lead the Decepticons to their room." Demetrius sighed. "And Predaking, you can sleep on the couch if you want," Paige said, her voice light and quiet as she glanced at the Predacon. Predaking glanced at the couch in the living room and nodded. "Uh-oh." Charlotte growled. "What is it?" Smokescreen asked, looking at her. Agent Fowler sighed before he walked outside. Bumblebee, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream and Bulkhead looked out the window and saw Agent Fowler talking to man that wore a white shirt and grey jeans. A silver Mercedes was parked behind them. "Who is that?" Cliffjumper asked. "Victor Hoskins. The annoying idiot that won't leave us alone because General Bryce said to check on us with Agent Fowler." Kaitlyn groaned. Before anything else was said, Charlotte stormed outside. "What do you want, Hoskins?" She growled, her eyes flashing red. Vic chuckled, crossing his arms, "well look what the cat dragged in. I hope you're behaving yourself." "I'm not some damn animal, Hoskins! If I could, I would tear you to shreds!" Charlotte snapped angrily, taking a step forward but Soundwave surprisingly held her back. "Who is this?" Vic demanded sharply. "A friend," Charlotte hissed, giving the man a sharp and cold glare. Vic huffed, "if Bryce wasn't so busy with trying to keep you eight instinctive, then you would've been extinct." Pope's jaw dropped and Marley's eyes widened. Unfortunately for Vic, that was the wrong thing to say to Charlotte. Especially to her face. "TO HELL WITH YOU HOSKINS!" Charlotte roared, her wings flaring open and she lunged forward. A loud crack seemingly echoed through the air and Vic fell back, clutching his now bleeding noise as Soundwave and Optimus held a heavy breathing Charlotte back. "General Bryce will do something with you parasites." Vic spat as he staggered to his feet and to his car. "Screw you!" Pope shouted out the window, shaking his fist as Vic started driving away. As the night rolled on, Optimus couldn't sleep. The mystery that surrounded him was all centered on one thing... or person as the case would be. The children were hiding something from them all and it seemed to be a big one if Fowler couldn't speak of it. Rolling over in his bed, Optimus looked at his men to find them sleeping silently. He was about to roll onto his other side when a grumpy voice spoke out. "Optimus, if you turn again I swear I will find a wrench to hit you upside the head with." Ratchet said from atop the bunk. "Forgive me Ratchet. I am just having trouble sleeping." Optimus said truthfully but the medic only gave him a huff before peering over the top's edge. "I can tell because you are keeping ME up. Go for a walk or something, cause Optimus... I am at my wits end with your tossing and turning." Smiling up at his C.M.O, knowing that the medic could be very crabby as the human say when tired, Optimus nodded and pushed himself out of bed. "Sorry for keeping you up Ratchet." Optimus whispered as he walked out. "Stay out there at least until I fall asleep Optimus." Ratchet said as he pulled the covers back over him. Closing the door slowly, Optimus turned to the hall and found that it had a source of light coming from a room that was emitting the light was none other than the room Paige was staying in and curiosity got the better of the Prime as he walked over to it. He saw a photo of the siblings. They were smiling and hugging each other. Pope had Shiloh in a playful headlock as Charlotte leaned against Marley while Paige and Griffin were smiling at each other. Kaitlyn and Demetrius were fist bumping each other with excited grins. The Prime softly smiled at the photo. He saw another photo and saw Pope, Paige and Griffin with happy grins on their faces. On the third photo, Marley and Charlotte were sitting back to back on a train cart with distant smiles on their faces. "That's when we were all riding a train." A voice said and Optimus turned to see Marley standing behind him with a soft smile. She wore crown covered pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail. She walked up beside him, "we had parents. Their names were Lazarus Cloud Angel and Latosha Deon MCHenry. Griffin and Shiloh had our Mom's last name, Kaitlyn, Demetrius Charlotte, and me had our Dad's last name while Paige and Pope had different last names. Angel, MCHenry and Kendrick." Marley said. "Where are your Creators?" Optimus asked hesitantly. Marley's smile faded as tears threatened to form in her light green eyes before she shakily pointed upwards. Catching on, the Prime hugged her. Marley couldn't help but let the tears flow and she leaned against the Prime, trying to feel his warmth. She softly smiled and nuzzled him. The Prime softly smiled before the two pulled away and he bid Marley good night. There was something curious about Marley but the Prime couldn't figure it out what it was. As he reached the top, Optimus was slammed into by a short being who gave an 'oomph' from colliding into his white shirt covered chest. Looking down, Optimus was met with the black haired Starscream who was looking up at him in worry. "What are you doing up?" Optimus asked dryly. "I...uh... I was looking for the washracks." The seeker said nervously. "They are over there." Optimus said as he pointed behind Starscream who looked over to it with a blank yet defeated look. "Oh. I see. Well, thank you Prime. Night." Starscream said as he went over to the door. Seeing that the 'con was going away, Optimus walked into his room and was lucky to find Ratchet snoring away with his hand hanging over the edge. At the sound of the Autobot's door closing, Starscream quickly turned around and scurried over to the stairs. Hurrying down them, Starscream saw Marley standing up from the couch and she turned to see him standing before her. "Starscream?What are you doing up?" Marley asked as the seeker walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to give you something." Giving the Decepticon a confused look, Marley watched as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and used his other one to pull hers to him. Opening her hand, Starscream dropped the content he had with him into the thirteen year old girl's hand. "I wasn't lying when I said it matched your eyes." Looking down at what he was giving, Marley nearly sobbed at what it was. In her hand was the necklace, the one from a shop, and it was even more beautiful out of the glass. The heart shape emerald color crystal was shinning brightly and the silver chain on it was lovely to the eye. Looking up to the red head, Marley was speechless and Starscream only gave her a small grin as he crossed his arms over his chest. "S-Starscream, I-I don't know what to say," said Marley as she gave a soft, thankful smile. "Well, I did want to make a gift and I made it. I had went out the other night and I decided to use my seeker thinking to make this gift. As I said before, it brings out your eyes." Starscream stated. What Marley did next surprised him. Marley kissed his cheek, her own cheeks tinted light pink. The seeker blushed himself as Marley pulled away. "Thank you so much, Starscream." Starscream smiled and bowed, "you're most certainly welcome, Marley." Marley smiled at him, "call me Snowdrop, Seeker Prince of Vos." Starscream blinked in surprise and looked up at her. Marley smiled before she placed the necklace around her neck. Stealing in another kiss on the seeker's cheek, she walked up the stairs. Starscream smiled sheepishly before he followed her upstairs. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of bright purple fiery eyes were watching them from the darkness. They had been unaware of the eyes had been watching them for a while. Watching them like a pair of amethyst orbs.


End file.
